


Legacy

by BluebotsandBadPlotDevices (turquoisedragon513)



Series: Lore and other various mistakes [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, weirdly poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/BluebotsandBadPlotDevices





	Legacy

Turquoise was built for fighting, small, wiley and with excellent aim. Teal was a warframe, his massive build making him stronger than Crosshairs and Drift combined. Both twins were raised in a war, conditioned to be alert and have excellent instinct by need. Neither of them knew their creators. The Wreckers had assumed that the Twin’s parents had died. 

They were wrong.

Two days before the city had been destroyed, a liaison of Autobot high command had brought twin sparklings to the city, under strict orders to get them to a place they would be safe and their lineage unknown. However, their lineage had already made marks on the tiny frames, as both of them shared the markings and frame build of the Leader of the Autobots himself. The femme’s optics were blue, but their shape like that of a figure nobody wished to face. Both of them were already attuned to the spark frequency of their carrier, although the bot delivering them doubted they would meet him again. He was mistaken.

Impactor recognised the former Lord Protector in the femme’s faceplates, but he did not tell anyone. He knew that these two were the result of a system that had died when the war started. That they would never be who they would have been, and that this war would turn them into warriors.

War did that to everyone.

 

The first time Optimus Prime met the Wreckers to select the bots that would be sent out to scout ahead with Bumblebee and Hot Rod, among others, he was alarmed to see youngsters. Then, out of nowhere, a bond he had thought had died a long time ago started reacting, he had almost gasped. He could see it now. The twins frames and how the signature markings stood out. Turquoise’s optics. Everything.

They were alive.

And he sent them away.

Galvatron, when he had attacked them in their escape, had paused, looking Teal over as the younger mech struggled under his grasp. Optimus had knocked his attacker away, but before Teal could ask any questions, Optimus was being dragged away. A feeling, a urge in his spark screamed at him to go after the Prime. But he couldn’t.

 

Turquoise stood beside Bumblebee when Optimus..Nemesis struck at her friend. The sword she had been given when she was young flew out of her grasp, leaving her helpless. Bumblebee had saved her. But before that, Optimus had hesitated. He hadn’t wanted to kill her. She didn’t know why, and she hated not knowing things.

Turquoise and Teal would never have to live up to the legacy they had been born to. Optimus would make sure of that.


End file.
